


Nouveaux sens

by malurette



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Laughter, Memories, Meta, Mind Control, One Shot Collection, Telekinesis, Telepathy, What is love, changes, don't i put their superheroes codenames somewhere, i hate tagging in this fandom how do the names work, looking at the bright side, mind control is not love, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les mutations créent de la nouveauté. Nouvelles capacités, nouvelles perceptions. Elles peuvent apporter juste un petit plus, bouleverser des vies entières, et parfois ne pas changer grand chose… focus successif sur Jean, Jean-Paul, Hank, Kurt, Logan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jean Grey - Pensée

> **Titre :** Pensées  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Uncanny X-Men, X-Men, etc (avant l’arc Planet X)  
>  **Personnages :** principalement Jean Grey, considérations sur quelques autres  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#1, "pensée" pour 5_sens  
>  **Continuité :** à une époque où Jean n’est pas morte, forcément.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500
> 
> "Par la force de la pensée."

C’est fantastique, tout ce qu’on peut faire par la pensée…  
Un adage dit que la foi peut déplacer des montagnes ; la télékinésie aussi, et plus encore. Tout est justement, une question de croire en soi pour exploiter ses capacités. Jean le sait depuis bien longtemps ; trop longtemps en fait pour s’en étonner encore. Le pouvoir infini de Phénix l’a plus ou moins blasée des petits émerveillements sur tout ce que peut accomplir la pensée humaine… ou mutante.

Elle peut traverser l’esprit des gens et en faire à peu près ce qu’elle veut –sauf peut-être convaincre le Pr. Xavier qu’elle est meilleure que lui à ce jeu. (Que ça soit vrai ou pas, c’est être capable ou non de le faire qui serait intéressant. Mais justement, ça ne l’intéresse pas spécialement.  
Comme l’ont si bien dit ses élèves, d’ailleurs, si tous les deux se battaient pour de bon elle pourrait se servir de sa télékinésie pour lui faire tomber dessus quelque chose de très lourd et l’aplatir comme une crêpe –à condition, une fois encore, que leur télépathie lui en laisse le temps.)

Avoir perdu un temps ce pouvoir lui fait finalement apprécier son retour : c’est devenu tellement naturel, de déplacer les objets juste en y pensant ! Elle pourrait entièrement démonter et remonter un Blackbird sans y mettre la main. (Encore que si un jour l’exercice la tente, elle n’aurait même pas à le démonter : ils explosent d’eux-mêmes tellement facilement, ces jets, l’enjeu réel serait de pouvoir reconstituer en plein vol un Blackbird abattu par un ennemi, avant que l’équipe ne s’écrase au sol.)

Leurs ennemis justement, parlons-en : elle serait capable de tripatouiller leur esprit, changer leurs idées et leur façon de penser, et les rendre inoffensifs. La vie en serait-elle plus facile pour autant ? ça n’est même pas sûr. De toute façon, elle a ses principes.  
Elle évite de penser qu’il y en a qui ne se gênent pas pour ça. Elle en a croisé plusieurs et s’horrifie encore qu’ils puissent avoir un tel sans-gêne quant aux pensées d’autrui. Les lavages de cerveau subis par elle-même ou ses amis, elle ne les compte même plus. Jamais elle ne fera ça elle-même. Cette grue d’Emma Frost l’a peut-être fait du temps où elle était Reine Blanche de l’Hellfire Club, puis directrice de son Institut du Massachusett, mais elle-même ne touchera pas à cet aspect des pouvoirs.

Elle préfère contempler les potentialités infinies de l’esprit de chacun. Les hasards génétiques les rendent capables, d’une pensée, de changer les vents autour d’eux, la densité de ce qu’ils touchent, de transformer leur peau, de jouer de la température ambiante, de modifier à leur guise les champs magnétiques ou électriques…  
Elle ne s’en rend plus bien compte, du miracle que ça représente, à force de les côtoyer au jour le jour, elle les tient pour acquis. Ça fait partie de sa vie, elle s’en étonne plus, et n’imaginerait jamais que ça puisse changer un jour. Et c’est un peu dommage, sans doute…


	2. Jean-Paul - Amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peut-on manipulier les sentiments amoureux ? pour Jean-Paul la réponse est "non", mais...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ce n’est pas de l’amour...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Uncanny X-Men, Alpha Flight, New Mutants (2nd series)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Jean-Paul Beaubier (Northstar/"Vega") ; mention de Purple Girl/JP, Scott/Emma, un peu de JP/Bobby, et quelques autres en filigrane ?  
>  **Genre :** gen/réflexion  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 2#2, « amour » pour 5_sens  
>  **Avertissement :** mention de dub-con et de possibilité de non-con  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500 et des poussières

La diversité des pouvoirs mutants semble capable de tout, absolument tout. Mis bout à bout, ils pourraient tout manipuler. L’environnement entier, jusqu’à la vie même, la mort, les esprits et la plupart des sentiments aussi.  
Et pourtant, il reste un domaine, un seul, où personne ne peut réellement jouer les apprentis sorciers : l’amour.

Jean-Paul peut en témoigner : la petite Kara Killgrave n’a pas su le rendre amoureux d’elle. Il n’a éprouvé que du dégoût pour Stacy X – elle n’a heureusement jamais tenté de l’influencer _lui_ \- et ne parlons même pas de cette grue de Josette qui s’était permis de poser les pattes sur Bobby. (Sur Bobby, justement, tout ce qu’il a vu, c’est un désir provoqué, mais aucun sentiment derrière. Non, ce ne sont pas ses propres sentiments qui parlent ; vraiment, objectivement : il a vu qu’elle lui plaisait, physiquement, mais de là à parler d’amour… non.) En ce qui le concerne, les phéromones de Laurie Collins ont un effet assez aléatoire – sans doute parce qu’elle n’a aucune raison de les essayer sur lui ; les seules qui l’aient parfois toucher avaient été émises à l’intention de quelqu’un d’autre, ou par erreur. (Mais Laurie, là-dessus, affirme que le pouvoir de son père tenait sa mère en esclavage, sans qu’il puisse s’en faire finalement aimer.)  
Ce que peuvent tenter les télépathes de ce côté le laisse sceptique. Quoique, quand on voit comment Scott a laissé tomber sa femme comme une vieille chaussette pour cette manipulatrice d’Emma, les doutes sont permis.

Enfin, le mutant au charme ultime qui saura séduire tout le monde juste en respirant n’est pas encore apparu. D’ici là, les bonnes vieilles techniques de séduction et la valse des déceptions amoureuses ont encore de beaux jours devant elles. Les gens fleur-bleue disent que ce qui fait tourner le monde… (Ça, Jean-Paul n’y croit pas.)  
C’est étrange, tout de même, qu’autant de filles de ce genre passent près de lui. Les empathes et les manipulateurs, il n’y en a pas autant que des télépathes, mais un certain nombre quand même ; est-ce un hasard s’il en a croisé autant ? ou juste une fausse impression ?

Peu importe à vrai dire ; vu l’intérêt qu’il attache à cette question. Ça fait un moment qu’il a renoncé à l’amour. Entre coéquipiers, ça finit toujours par merder. Et de toute façon, il a le chic pour craquer sur des hommes qui ne voudront jamais de lui. Mieux vaudrait chercher ailleurs ; c’était justement ce qu’il faisait à une époque, quand il avait pris le large par rapport à la vie de héros et quitté Alpha Flight. Maintenant qu’il est de nouveau embrigadé dans une équipe, c’est (re)devenu impossible. Comme si les super-héros devaient rester chastes, comme une icône, une belle façade à présenter au monde ? Non, tout simplement parce qu’entre les aléas des missions et son planning de cours à l’Institut, il n’a plus vraiment le temps. Ça lui bouffe la vie, c’est tout. S’il y a une morale à tirer de cela, il préfère ne pas essayer ; ça serait sans doute trop cynique, même pour lui, et toute façon la morale, il y a longtemps qu’il en est tanné.


	3. Hank - Mouvement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " "Toujours en mouvement est l'avenir" ... (mauvaise citation ?)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Plus les choses changent...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men (comics)  
>  **Personnages :** principalement ‘the Beast’ ( Le Fauve) Henry McCoy, mention de nombreux autres  
>  **Genre :** gen/pseudo-philosophie  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Notes :** ne nécessite pas de connaître toute la continuité des comics, juste de _savoir_ qu’elle est vachement compliquée et parfois cyclique  
>  **Thème :** 2#3, "mouvement" pour 5_sens  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~350

La seule constante, c’est le changement. Les choses et les êtres vont et viennent, se transforment, évoluent. Rien ne reste à l’identique bien longtemps. Et tout va toujours très vite, pour les X-Men.  
Forcément, avec des gens capables de traverser les murs, de se déplacer à la vitesse de l’éclair ou même instantanément, ou de projeter leur conscience à des kilomètres de là, des gens habitués à voler en avion supersonique et même voyager par-delà les étoiles, rien ne peut vraiment rester figé.  
Et certains de dire, tout de même, que plus les choses changent plus elles restent identiques. Voire ? des schémas similaires se répètent, oui, au gré des changements.

Le Professeur remarche, et puis plus. Jean meurt, et revient. Et d’autres, aussi ; elle n’en a plus l’exclusivité. Des X-Men vivent, se battent, quittent l’équipe, ou meurent parfois ; certains reviennent, d’autres non. Des alliances avec d’autres équipes se nouent et se dénouent ; d’anciens ennemis deviennent des alliés, et parfois ceux qu’on croyait des amis vous abandonnent et vous trahissent. Ceux qu’on croyait des alliés se révèlent régulièrement des imposteurs. Combien de revirements ont-ils essuyé ces dernières années, qui font encore si mal que l’on n’ose y repenser…  
Il en est de même pour les cœurs. Tel couple que l’on croyait stable, immuable, appelé à durer pour toujours et au-delà, soudain se déchire. On a vu l’impossible arriver, Jean et Scott se séparer. Tels amis qui se connaissent depuis des années développent un jour une attirance nouvelle. Les couloirs de l’Institut bruissent en continu de rumeurs de ce genre, que Hank ne relaira pas, par respect pour ses amis, malgré son amusement certain. Et ainsi va la vie…

Car la vie, dit Hank, se définit par le mouvement. Tout bouge en permanence, se réorganise. Ainsi naissent les mutations diverses qui font d’eux ce qu’ils sont, ainsi apparaissent chaque jour de nouveaux mutants, ainsi chaque jour d’autres s’éteignent.  
C’est la seule chose qui ne changera jamais : le mouvement qui les porte en avant et les fait sans cesse, changer encore.


	4. Kurt, Bobby, Jubes - Rire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les sommets de la joie et les abysses de la tristesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Entre deux drames  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men  
>  **Personnages :** X-Men divers ; sont cités ‘Iceman’(Iceberg) Bobby Drake, ‘Nightcrawler’(Diablo) Kurt Wagner et ‘Jubilee’ Jubilation Lee.  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 2#4, "rire" pour 5_sens  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 450

Le rire est le propre de l’homme, dit-on, en général. Et de la femme, et des mutants, etc. C’est drôle comme les termes généraux font eux-mêmes de la discrimination au sein d’une même espèce. Encore que, « drôle », ça reste à voir. Étrange, plutôt, comme l’on s’ostracise parfois, à vouloir faire valoir son droit à l’intégration, quelle que soit la différence. Tout ça pour quelques gènes différents, pour un peu de variation.  
Ils ne sont pourtant pas si dissemblables. Ils ont quelque chose en plus, comme tout le monde a ses particularités.

Ils vivent, ont leurs peines, leurs joies, aiment, haïssent, rient, pleurent, ont des enfants si la vie leur en laisse le temps, finissent par mourir. Ils sont vivants, respirent, se nourrissent ; leur métabolisme reste globalement inchangé, tout compte fait. Ils ont les mêmes préoccupations, en plus de leur simple survie à certaines époques où les autres se mettent à les craindre jusqu’à la diabolisation et la chasse aux sorcières.  
Mais à part ça ? ils continuent à vivre. Ils ne peuvent pas laisser la peur les gagner entièrement et régner sur leurs vies. Alors, ça serait la fin de tout. Non, ils ne se laisseront pas démonter. Ils n’ont rien fait de mal, ont autant le droit que d’autres d’exister, et existent.

Ils vivront peut-être des drames et des tragédies que le reste de la population, confite dans sa « normalité », dans la force imbécile que donne l’anonymat de la majorité, ne connaît pas, mais s’obstinent malgré tout. Jamais ils ne perdent espoir. Cela, rien ne peut le leur enlever. Ils sont humains et garderont leur dignité, quoi qu’il arrive.  
Ces valeurs, on ne les leur enlèvera pas ; tout ce qui fait d’eux des êtres humains, l’espoir, la volonté de vivre, l’amour de la vie et la capacité à aimer les autres, les émotions, rire et larmes…

Les menaces récurrentes, ils les prennent au sérieux, bien sûr. Très au sérieux. Mais ça n’empêche pas l’humour, la bonne humeur malgré tout, la détente.  
Bobby ou Kurt ou Jubilee, et bien d’autres encore, se sont obstinés, au cours du temps, à remonter le moral aux autres, envers et contre tout. Certains leur ont reproché leur attitude désinvolte. Mais ça n’est pas qu’ils se moquent du danger : c’est un choix qu’ils font, pour affirmer qu’aussi grande que soit la menace, ensemble, ils resteront plus forts. Bobby ou Jubilee n’auront pas cet effort de réflexion conscient, ils plaisantent « parce que », sans chercher à voir plus loin, mais pour Kurt c’est un état de fait délibéré : il faut bien ça, dédramatiser, ne pas les laisser leur bouffer la vie, pour tenir, bon gré mal gré, jour après jour.


	5. Logan - Mémoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "On n’est pas un vrai X-Man tant qu’on n’a pas quelques trous de mémoire ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Trous de mémoire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men  
>  **Personnage :** ‘Wolverine’ Logan   
> **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 2#5, "mémoire pour 5_sens  
>  **Note :** j'ai décroché du X-verse aux environs de House of M ; "James quoi" ? pour moi, Wolverine s'appellera toujours "Logan" et son passé paraît-il retrouvé 'connais pas.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~350

On n’est pas un vrai X-Man tant qu’on n’a pas quelques trous de mémoire, professe Logan. De la part de quelqu’un dont la mémoire, en fait de trous, serait plutôt un gros vide avec quelques plages de souvenir plus ou moins étendues par-ci par-là, prenez ça comme vous voudrez.  
Après tout, c’est encore lui qui dit que le baptême du X-Man c’est de bousiller complètement la Salle des Dangers. Est-ce un trou dans sa mémoire qui lui a fait oublier l’une de ces deux affirmations ? ou y a-t-il une vraie nuance ?

Techniquement, ruiner la Salle des Dangers veut dire qu’on est au point, niveau entraînement, peut-être un peu trop. (En théorie, il est impossible de massacrer tous les équipements parce qu’au contraire, on ne maîtrise pas encore un pouvoir destructeur. Les systèmes de sécurité sont bien pensés. Mais bon, bien sûr, ça reste de la théorie, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit prouvé qu’un débutant peut tout faire sauter en perdant le contrôle. Ça arrivera peut-être un jour.)

Mais les trous de mémoire ? ça, ça vient seulement si on sort sur le terrain, et que manque de chance on tombe sur une pourriture qui vous possède, vous tire des informations à votre corps défendant, vous lave le cerveau, vous utilise, efface et/ou modifie votre mémoire et vous laisse finalement sur le carreau.  
Oui, ça arrive plus souvent qu’on ne le croit. Logan en sait quelque chose, et il est loin d’être le seul. Ça lui tombe régulièrement dessus, et aux télépathes aussi, mais ils n’en ont pas l’exclusivité, loin de là.

On ne s’y fait pas, à l’idée de servir de pion ou de pantin, c’est toujours aussi perturbant et humiliant. Mais ils n’y peuvent pas grand’ chose ; les écrans psi et les barrières mentales, ça ne marche pas à tous les coups ni avec tout le monde… pour ça comme pour le reste, c’est un peu l’éternelle course aux armements, trouver de nouvelles parades, espérer qu’en face, ils ne trouveront pas trop vite de nouvelles stratégies pour les contourner. Et c’est reparti pour un tour…


End file.
